


Bubblegum Delight

by droideka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a cute lil ficlet that evolved from a cute lil headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droideka/pseuds/droideka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarya has some extra hair dye. Tracer has some issues with self control. But matching your girlfriend's hair color isn't tacky, is it?</p>
<p>(It is, but nobody is going to tell them that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Delight

“Really, love?”

“What?”

Tracer turned over the bottle in her hand, then held it up over her shoulder for Zarya to see. “Bubblegum Delight? That’s not a color, that’s an ice cream flavor.”

“Ice cream? It’s not an ice cream flavor, either.”

“It is, though!”

“Not a good one, then.”

Tracer tilted her head back to look up at Zarya’s face. Tracer was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Zarya’s room, and Zarya was kneeling behind her. She had a lock of Tracer’s hair pinched between her fingers, pulled taught as she painted on the pink hair dye from root to tip. Zarya met Tracer’s eyes and gave her an upside-down smile.

“I’m not sure I can commit to this, now that I know your feelings about bubblegum ice cream,” Tracer said.

“We can always take it off.”

Tracer laughed brightly. “I’m only joking. And if I don’t like it, I can always go back and redo it, yeah?”

“Or let it wash out.” Zarya twisted the lock of Tracer’s hair into a tight loop and pinned it securely in place. “It would just take time.”

“Time isn’t exactly an obstacle here, love.” Tracer darted across the room, one moment sitting on the floor and the next moment leaning up against the dresser to examine herself in the mirror. “How long is it going to take?”

“Half an hour, at least.” Tracer pouted at her reflection. Going backward through time was quick and easy. Going forward through time was much more dull.

Zarya had crossed the room while Tracer had been studying her reflection. Tracer felt her hands press against her shoulders, then smooth down her arms. Zarya’s face appeared beside her in the mirror, and Tracer met her bright green gaze. “You just have to be patient.”

Tracer made a face in the mirror. “What am I supposed to do for half an hour?”

Zarya’s arms crept around Tracer’s waist as she pressed a chaste kiss to Tracer’s cheek. She gave her a meaningful look in the mirror. “As you said. Time isn’t an obstacle for us, love.”

The flush that spread across Tracer’s face perfectly matched the bubblegum pink in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [lesbiantalizorahs.tumblr.com](http://lesbiantalizorahs.tumblr.com) for all your femslash needs.


End file.
